Imperio
by Procer in oriens
Summary: Hermione Granger, en medio de la Batalla Final, recibió una única orden: "No morir". El duelo está por comenzar... ¿Es posible vencer a la propia muerte?
1. Prólogo

Un nuevo y pequeño proyecto. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero espero que les guste. Para mayores aclaraciones, vayan a mi Perfil ¿está bien?. Que pasen un excelente año.

De verdad estoy muy apenada por la tardanza.

-Procer in oriens.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Muy difícilmente se podría esperar tranquilidad de un lugar como ése. Pulcro hasta dejarnos ciegos, escandaloso hasta volvernos sordos… sanguinario hasta hacernos inhumanos.

Así podría definir Draco Malfoy a la sala de urgencias del hospital San Mungo, sobretodo en épocas de guerra. Le asqueaba en sobremanera estar ahí, pero las faenas del oficio le obligaban a darse una que otra vuelta por el lugar, demasiadas para su gusto. Sanador de profesión… sólo medio tiempo; ni enfermo pasaría un minuto más en ese lugar.

-¡Sanador Evans!

Rodó los ojos. Su turno había terminado y él no iba a atender otra escenita de lloriqueo, gritos, rezos y cuentos fatasiosos de un lugar inexistente para los más pequeños. Para variar, era familia muggle… una mueca sarcástica adornó su rostro; la mayoría lo eran.

Hizo caso omiso del llamado y, dando media vuelta, se dirigió en seguida a su despacho. Se quitó la bata (tan pulcra como el lugar), la colgó y se puso su capa negra, haciendo gala del resto de su atuendo oscuro; se colocó sus guantes de piel de dragón y tomó un último artefacto del pequeño clóset.

-¿Evans? –el despacho estaba vacío.

* * *

Salir del lugar no era precisamente algo que prefiriera. A pesar del sufrimiento palpable, lo sentía un lugar tranquilo y seguro para pasar su tiempo. Desafortunadamente no podía estar en San Mungo por siempre.

Se arrebujó más en su abrigo blanco. Se colocó bien los guantes y rozó ligeramente su bolsillo derecho para sentir el contorno de su varita. Hizo una lista mental de sus pendientes (para todo había lista); faltaba pasar por Ginny e ir al Cuartel, atender la junta de la Orden, entrenamiento con el ED para los nuevos reclutas, McGonagall le pidió hablar con ella, pasar con los chicos por el nuevo informe… y finalmente ir con su madre por sus hijos.

Se mordió ligeramente los labios al volver a sentir culpa sobre sus hombros. Una vez más llegaría con sus pequeños para cuando estuvieran dormidos. A ese paso no la habían visto en tres días completos… bueno, cuatro ya.

Se detuvo con inusual inseguridad. Respiró profundo y colocándose la bufanda sobre su rostro, se abrió paso entre las ruinas de la ciudad y el humo negro de los constantes incendios.

Se le terminaba el tiempo. Tarde o temprano debía ir pronto a las afueras de la ciudad con sus hijos y padres, para mantenerlos a salvo… mientras que ella se quedaría ahí, en el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

Veinticuatro de diciembre y la batalla no descansaba. Ataques sangrientos y viles se daban por doquier. Los mortífagos habían atravesado ya la barrera del mundo muggle, agrediendo sin parar a la "inmundicia".

-¡¡Hermioneeee!! –Ron Weasley buscaba desesperado a su esposa. La garganta la traía seca por la ceniza y polvareda inhaladas. Con temor echaba un reojo a los cuerpos caídos. Más rápido no podía ir si de por sí lo atacaban sin ton ni son en ese caos permanente.

-¡¡Rooon!! –era su hermana. Al parecer los mortífagos habían descubierto el Cuartel y lo habían saqueado… eso fue lo único que escuchó antes de salir desesperado a buscarlas.

La joven de 23 años se aferró al pelirrojo con fuerza.

-¿La has visto?

-La perdí cuando nos tomaron por sorpresa, lo siento –susurró Ginny en un gemido agudo.

-Harry está en el escuadrón de frente –le decía como podía mientras escapaban del campo de lucha-. Él quiere que vayas a casa con mamá y ahí te verá.

-¡No!

-¡Ginevra Weasley, no es una opción! ¡Además mis padres todavía no saben lo ocurrido y no están protegidos!

-¿La seguirás buscando?

-Ella te alcanzará en la Madriguera ¿entendido?

La chica no hizo más preguntas y se alejó corriendo, adentrándose al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts.

Ron retornó sus pensamientos a su mujer. Hermione y él se habían casado hacía un año, y desde ese momento, a pesar de estar en tiempos difíciles, procuraba tener una vida feliz al lado de ella… de ella y Rose.

¡Maldición! ¡Jamás debió permitir que se quedara en su estado! La señora Weasley llevaba en sus entrañas a la pequeña. La primera nena de la familia ¡la princesa de papá! Tropezó con el cuerpo inerte de una mujer. Ron quedó pasmado al verla; sus pensamientos iban y venían sin piedad, a velocidad vertiginosa. Estuvo a punto de caer, de quedarse ahí y no hacer nada más.

La guerra también los destruía por dentro. Él ya estaba cansado.

-¡¡Ron!! -con dificultad levantó la mirada. No distinguió quién lo llamaba, pero reconocía la voz.

Se levantó con torpeza y siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Debía encontrarlas.

* * *

Intentó concentrarse. Inconscientemente protegió su vientre con la mano izquierda. Sus fuerzas se agotaron luego de pelear contra cuatro mortífagos y ahora estaba frente a otro, desarmada y exhausta.

_Tranquila_, se decía a sí misma. Respiraba profundo y en pausas para no alterarse. Necesitaba tiempo, pero él no se lo daría; nunca le brindaría tregua.

_Un, dos, tres._

_Un, dos, tres._

¿Dónde se encontraba? ¡Maldita sea, no podía estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo!

Él al instante supo que peligraba. Aún con la máscara de mortífago puesta, corría en medio del terreno campal para encontrarla. Lo más seguro es que su progenitor la hubiera localizado… lo cual no era nada bueno. La asesinaría a la primera oportunidad.

_Derecha, izquierda._

_Derecha… ¡vuelta!_

-Granger. Nos volvemos a reunir…

-Malfoy –le retó con un tono hosco en la voz.

-Veo que tu… "esposo" te ha dejado embarazada… ¡Ja! Una boca más que alimentar. Seguramente él no está nada contento con esto…

-¡No sabe lo que dice!

-Desde hace años que te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad única –prosiguió sin inmutarse-; ser feliz al lado de los tuyos, olvidarte del pasado, reconstruir tu vida junto a tu familia…

-¡¡Ellos también son mi familia!!

-No te entiendo… pero si estás decidida, tendrás que abandonarlos de todos modos –alzó su varita para lanzar el hechizo que le daría muerte a la muchacha.

-¡_Sectusempra_!

Lucius Malfoy se vio arrojado lejos del lugar.

-¡_Imperius_!

Hermione cayó ante la fuerza de la maldición. Se vio envuelto en un mar de color, tonos que en seguida se oscurecieron al escuchar esa voz:

"_Regresa con ellos_". Difícilmente divisó a uno de sus escuadrones llevarse a la gente herida… Debía ir a su lado, para ayudar, para salvarlos… "_¡Ve con ellos!_". No, no podía… no debía… Algo, algo tenía que hacer ella en ese lugar. Algo…

Sus pequeños ojos grises se asomaron en su adormilada mente. El cabello castaño y rizado de ambos… Ron siempre dijo que sacaron todo de ella. Sonrió…

"_Si no quieres perderlos ¡debes irte!_". Mentira. Si no quería perderlos, su obligación era quedarse.

Con mayor desesperación, su agresor aumentó la fuerza del hechizo.

-¿Así lo quieres? Muy bien… una sola orden, Granger: _No mueras_ –y con eso se fue.

…La primera palabra de uno había sido "_mamá_"… y de la otra, "_papá_".


	2. Negación

Hola!! Vaya! Cuánto tiempo me ausenté de FF para que hubiera tantos cambios?? Les juro que me perdí al entrar a mi cuenta :S

Lamento no tener tiempo en el capítulo pasado para platicar con ustedes un rato u.u Pero... bueno, estoy teniendo dificultades por acá y no las quiero atormentar con eso. Sólo recuerden, que NO DEJO MIS PROYECTOS A MEDIAS. Perfecto :D Luego de tener eso claro... ^^ quiero comentar un segundo punto: Los reviews!!! Mis queridos lectores, de verdad que con esta nueva tecnología, fue maravilloso observar cuántes nacionalidades pasaban a leer la historia... luego LAS historias :) España, México, Chile, Argentina, Venezuela, Perú, Guatemala, El Salvador, Ecuador, Panamá, Bolivia Paraguay, Australia, Canadá, Colombia, Uruguay!!! :D Un gran saludo para todos, de verdad. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, la cual voy dedicando a todos ustedes que me permiten al reingreso a la página XD

Y aunque el primer capítulo tuvo un número de visitantes impresionante, me hubiera encantado leer reviews suyos, porque de otra forma no sé bien cómo voy, ni sus expectativas, ni mis errores. Por favor, corríganme a tiempo y dénme ánimos para seguir adelante en este pequeño mundo. Confieso que una de las razones por mi tardanza fue ésa. Tan insegura estaba de cómo seguir que este capítulo fue mil veces reconstruido... Pero bueno, espero que el rating no baje y sea de su completo agrado. Compartan conmigo sus teorías, ideas, fallos míos, emociones, opiniones... Los estaré esperando, vale??

Un gran abrazo a todos. Y espero pronto estar por aquí :D

-Procer in oriens.

* * *

**1.- NEGACIÓN**

_La pequeña siempre fue __perceptiva desde que podía recordar… alegre, inquieta, deseosa de aprender. El hermano de ella, brioso, perspicaz, curioso. Juno y Aiden, nacidos un 31 de agosto, irradiaban inocencia y gozo; estando con sus padres no había momento más perfecto, podían ser familia compartiendo con los pequeños y procurando sus risas siempre…_

_Sonrió. Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, a paso desenfadado__ se fue quitando la bufanda negra que su pareja con tanto esmero le había colocado para evitar que se enfermase. De los bolsillos de su abrigo sacó sus llaves, la varita, un dibujo de su hijo y una carta de su hija, más la foto que su mujer había mandado enmarcar especialmente para tenerla en el consultorio. Con placer y orgullo colocó la imagen de los cuatro sobre su escritorio: Sus bebés muy abrigados, con guantes y gorro, observando atentamente la cámara con los ojos muy abiertos para no perderse ningún movimiento del aparato; cada adulto traía a uno de sus tesoros sobre su regazo, riendo de las gracias de Aiden, dándole un beso a Juno y sosteniéndoles lo más cerca posible de sus cuerpos. Debajo del gorrito a ambos les sobresalía un rebelde cabello castaño y unos vivarachos ojos plata._

_-Sanador Evans –fue el llamado con dos pequeños golpes a la puerta; más por cortesía, pues el hombre ingresó al cuarto sin consentimiento previo._

_-Xanders ¿qué te trae por aquí? –ambos se miraron con fijeza y sonriendo de medio lado, hasta que el sanador Xanders no aguantó más y se echó a reír de esa cómica situación._

_Evans rodó los ojos. Con su varita cerró y silenció su oficina con hechizos fuertes y complejos de magia negra. Para cuando Xanders se percató, en silencio tomó su varita y la apuntó directo al corazón de su compañero. Evans hizo lo mismo, y luego de un minuto se lanzaron con potencia un mar de rayos azul eléctrico que hicieron explosión al momento de tocar sus cuerpos. El humo se dispersó sobre ellos._

_-¿Por qué teníamos que elegir ese hechizo? Tanta complejidad para tan poca cosa._

_-__¿Y por qué tú haces la misma pregunta cada vez que nos transformamos? Blaise, me estás hartando con tus niñerías._

_Su compañero lo miró mal._

_-¿Cómo está Pansy? –le cambió de tema._

_-Insoportable con el embarazo –mencionó con gestos desesperados-. Ayer, y escucha bien, a las dos de la madrugada a la señora Zabinni se le antoja__ban "nueces de la India"… ¡Nueces de la INDIA, por Morgana!_

_Draco Malfoy rió divertido ¿Cómo no compadecer a su amigo, si él conocía perfectamente el ir y venir de esos nueve meses?_

_

* * *

_

_Las paredes y el techo blancos, tapizado el suelo por nacarados azulejos romboides en filas, superpuestos. Puerta giratoria y ventanales tan… límpidos y relucientes y…_

Un nuevo soplo del aire exterior le golpeó la cara, queriendo hacerle despertar de su letargo.

Tantas voces llanas a ritmo variado y frecuencia constante le llenaban los oídos de mil y un querellas.

Que callasen o siguiesen el tumulto… qué importaba ahora. Por primera vez, Draco Malfoy no se quejaba del área de urgencias del hospital mágico San Mungo, no había tiempo para ello.

-Sanador Evans…

Alerta como siempre, levantó la mirada a su colega. Era el director del hospital, Neville Longbottom. Malo, muy malo para enmascarar preocupaciones, tristezas y enfados… tal como ahora.

-¿Ya? –tan implícito y corto de palabras.

-Sólo le hemos hallado una maldición Imperio muy fuerte –Neville tembló ante la mención- pero no podemos quitársela ni hacer nada al respecto. Quiero decir… es mágicamente imposible que esté sometida a la maldición, en su estado y todavía con esa fuerza…

Malfoy levantó una ceja, escéptico, observándolo con escrutinio.

-T-tú sabes a lo que me refiero… -murmuró apenado al notar la tontería dicha.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Evans, no creo que…

-Soy lo mejor que tienes aquí y ésa es mi área, así es que si me disculpas…

Neville movió nerviosamente sus rollizas manos, y con pequeños saltitos intentaba alcanzar los largos y rápidos pasos de su compañero.

* * *

Harry Potter tenía en brazos a la pequeña Juno, mientras Ronald Weasley cargaba a su hijastro, Aiden. Ninguno de ellos ni sus allegados sabían absolutamente nada de Hermione Granger… El tiempo pasaba y reconocieron que había dos chiquillos retoños a los que atender ante la ausencia de su madre.

Por un lado, Ron temía que hubiese desaparecido, tal como lo hizo cinco años atrás… mas descartó la idea al reconocer que Hermione no iría a ninguna parte sin sus mellizos.

Harry miraba atentamente a su amigo. Sabía de sus miedos porque eran los suyos propios; por eso aferraba a la niña como si la vida dependiera de eso, para asegurarse que seguía ahí con él y no lejos, muy lejos junto a su amiga…

-Harry, Ron –Ginny había ingresado con la voz cortada y el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas-. Ella está en el hospital… y no despierta –la pelirroja no soportó más y en el umbral de la puerta se derrumbó, a seguir sollozando con la voz amortiguada por sus manos.

Los chicos quedaron petrificados, aún si comprender el significado de esas palabras. Aiden se removió en los brazos de Ron y él, ausente, lo abrazó con más fuerza. Los niños eran lo más cercano a Hermione… y sí, él los quería. Los quería por ser parte de ella, pero era otro nivel hablando de su Rose. No… ella y Rose seguían bien; en alguna parte Hermione estaba cuidando de su hija, amándola con todo su ser… a ella y a él… y a nadie más.

Observó a Harry, evitando los ligeros espasmos de su cuerpo para no despertar a su hijastra. A Ginny, acariciando los rizos de un niño y luego de otro, murmurando una y otra vez que eso no podía estar sucediéndoles, no a ellos… A los mellizos, tan tranquilos en un momento crucial; con la respiración pausada, reponiendo energías con la idea de que seguirán jugando con su madre luego de despertar. Y a él… sujetando todavía más a Aiden; pensando, otra vez, en su vida perfecta al lado de su mujer e hija perfectas… Sabía que Hermione no iría a ninguna parte sin sus mellizos.


	3. Ira

Hola, hola!! Bueno, ya tenía el capítulo listo pero ahora resultó que FanFiction andaba... raro (sé que muchos lo notamos...). Y en un intento de compensación por este tiempo (yo he andado vuelta loca con la escuela y sus implicaciones...), el capítulo es el doble de extensión que los pasados ^^.

A ver... punto número 2: Reviews!!!

-**bigi (1er review):** Herm embarazada de Ron, perfecto; lo que es y hace Draco... muy bn!! Hermione perteneció a los mortífagos... mhmm... no me había detenido a pensarlo... pero fíjate que me has provocado ideas muy interesantes... XD. _"Sus pequeños ojos grises se asomaron en su adormilada mente. El cabello castaño y rizado de ambos… Ron siempre dijo que sacaron todo de ella. Sonrió…"_, yo sé que este punto se te aclaró en el 2do capítulo, je. _""Si no quieres perderlos ¡debes irte!". Mentira. Si no quería perderlos, su obligación era quedarse."_, en el capítulo había descrito que estaba un equipo sacando a la gente herida de la batalla, ahí es a donde la estaba mandando, para que se saliera de la lucha. Muchas gracias por tu gran review, chica. Y habrá más de la historia, no te apures.

-**bigi43 (2do review):** Correcto, correcto... casi correcto, correcto y correcto XD. Vas muy bien con el seguimiento de la historia. Draco la quiere de vuelta... hasta yo misma estoy en esa encrucijada =S Su trabajo en San Mungo; sí, eso es en parte. "Evans", sarcasmos malintencionados de la historia, espero que aquí te quede más claro. Zabinni y Malfoy también cambian de apariencia. Que si Neville sabe... hoy te respondo, pero más abajo XD. Muchas gracias!!!

**-MSP:** Confuso... lo sé, lo sé... tengo una forma muy peculiar de escribir, jeje. No me gusta una historia plana, con un sólo problema y totalmente a la luz. Suelo enredar a los lectores en distintos misterios y darles sólo lo necesario para ir siguiendo a los personajes. Créeme, hay veces en que ni recuerdo muy bien qué onda con toda mi maraña de ideas XD, pero siempre hay un orden dentro del caos, y si así los traigo es porque pretendo darles para mucho y lo que más me encanta es echar a volar la imaginación ^^ Lo terminaré, claro que sí!! ...Igual que los demás proyectos XD No dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo, pero sí lo haré... así vuelva con una nueva generación de lectores, jeje. No, procuraré no ser tan extremista. Pero no te preocupes. Si hay una sola cosa que pido es ésa: tengan confianza en que mis trabajos aquí serán terminados. Espero saber de ti pronto!!!

También un agradecimiento especial a **maring** por su review ^^ Qué bello, qué bello es leer sus reviews, en serio. Espero que en este chap haya todavía más entusiasmo; el botoncito Go no muerde XD

Lo que sí es genial es que aún se sigue leyendo la historia!!! Nuestros visitantes de distintos países han aumentado!!! Argentina y Venezuela casi alcanzan a Chile!! (XD su escritora, que sigue maravillada con este nuevo conocimiento...). Incluso son más las visitas que en el primer capítulo!! Wow!!, nunca me había pasado eso, jaja. A ver si la respuesta sigue siendo tan entusiasta como hasta ahora, deseo que síiii =D.

Punto número 3; lectores y lectoras!! Me encantaría que saquen a relucir todas y cada una de sus dudas, ideas, inconformidades, gustos, disgustos... porque estoy en el proceso de escribir también una historia propia para un concurso, y quiero ver con ustedes cuáles van siendo mis fortalezas, oportunidades, debilidades y amenazas (XD Mejor conocido todo esto como FODA's, ^^).

Bueno, bueno. Punto final, en serio XD. Disfruten del capítulo!!

-Procer in oriens.

* * *

**2.****- IRA**

¿Por cuánto más debía soportar la eterna espera? ¿De qué le servía a Lord Voldemort tanto derrame de sangre inmunda? El "Señor Oscuro" no era más que hedor en este mundo de constante evolución. Sus tiempos de reinado habían pasado cual simple brisa y de esa misma forma sentía que su vida se iba consumiendo… poco a poco… con ella, con sus niños, con su fantasía sólo en pensamiento. Lejos de ellos, realmente.

Arrojó el cubrebocas con furia. Estaba muriendo… Apenas había llegado la tropa Weasley y él tuvo que retirarse para no levantar mayores sospechas, abandonando a un inocente Longbottom con ellos.

Nadie sabía de su regreso. A media guerra toda la tropa de aurores lo buscaba fervientemente, con la creencia de saberlo como el pez gordo de la masacre, el eslabón perdido, la única pieza faltante… Nadie escuchó hacía años lo que intentaba decir: que él abandonó esa vida, que se mudaría al mundo muggle, que era feliz. Sólo por eso él y su esposa huyeron cual viles prófugos. Y es que de igual forma su padre los perseguía, con la intención de arreglar un desliz suyo -el error más perfecto, si le preguntaban. El Lord los buscaba por la magia que despedían sus hijos desde el cuerpo de su esposa; irónicamente, al momento de nacer se enteraron de que ellos eran los verdaderos puntos clave para el término de la lucha… con implicaciones nada satisfactorias, por eso los escondieron también. Mas el titular de meses "Hermione Granger secuestrada", hacía eco en sus oídos día con día… Mía le repetía en cada oportunidad que ella era feliz, que no pretendía volver al mundo mágico si no era con él y los pequeños como familia. Y eso era lo único de lo que atiborraba su mente para hacer caso omiso del resto.

Ellos siempre estuvieron bien. Sus decisiones jamás fueron precipitadas, como los demás siempre creían. En su sexto año de Hogwarts, con la misión encima de asesinar al director de la escuela, aceptó el apoyo de su profesor y se decidió que tomaría el puesto de espía de la Orden. Para evitar innecesarias discusiones, sólo tres personas sabían de su participación: Dumbledore, Snape y su contacto, Granger. Desde el día en que la presentaron como su único vínculo con la Orden del Fénix, supo que ése sólo era el principio del fin.

Con la vaga intención de la unión de Casas, durante sus rondas como prefectos Draco le daba toda la información que obtenía, e incluso llegaba a pedirle opinión sobre su próximo paso a seguir. Noche a noche le reconoció un atisbo de miedo y preocupación en su mirar, por eso odiaba tener que trabajar con ella; suficiente era con reconocer a su vida una mierda para que ella viniera a confirmárselo.

En séptimo año fueron elegidos Premio Anual, y con una amplia Sala Común para ellos, aprovechaban ese grado de libertad. Draco comenzó a tomar misiones más largas y peligrosas. De un año para acá a Hermione le fue irreconocible el pequeño hurón botador, prepotente, narcisista, infantil y malcriado; le temía y admiraba en partes iguales. Increíblemente se veían menos tiempo, pero también trabajaban más unidos. Hermione no paraba de analizar sus misiones, de encontrarle la mejor forma de salir adelante, de curarle cada que regresaba… algunas veces se apareció inconsciente en su habitación, recostado junto a ella. Draco por su parte, en sus pocos días juntos la entrenaba sin compasión ni pena; siempre supieron que era su forma de preocuparse por ella y procurar su bienestar. Él nunca sería un héroe, ni ella la damisela en peligro.

Él había aprendido a asesinar, hacer sufrir y sufrir él mismo también. Ella nunca perdió la esperanza de que algún día él fuese a sonreír…

* * *

-Juno –le llamó débilmente la abuela Weasley- ve con tu padre, te necesita –le alentaba, volteando a ver a su hijo.

La niña se levantó del piso donde jugaba en un salto, observó a su alrededor y luego del escrutinio, con el ceño fruncido contestó:

-Mi papá no está aquí.

A Molly casi se le derrama el té que su hija le acababa de entregar, haciendo un sollozo ahogado. Ginny miró a su sobrina de forma confusa y temerosa, eran contadas las veces que los niños hablaban de su otra vida. Nunca nadie supo quién era el verdadero padre de ellos; tan sólo una tarde de abril Hermione se apareció en el comedor de la Madriguera con un niño en cada mano; los mellizos parecían tranquilos, observando todo a su derredor, pero en silencio.

_-¡Hermione! –fue el grito general de todos entre el caos de platos rotos y pasos desenfrenados por acercarse a ella._

_Los niños dirigieron por fin su atención hacia ellos, mas nadie se atrevió a aferrarla entre sus brazos. La castaña los miraba de forma fría, desafiante y superior; los mayores sentían claramente una tremenda oleada de magia despedida de esos tres, y fue cuando se percataron de los mellizos. Una réplica exacta de Hermione, con la piel blanca y ligeramente tostada, de cabellos castaños y rizados, con los mismos ojos de la madre._

_Sin mediar palabra, Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación, en ningún momento soltó a sus hijos… Ahí se encerró al menos quince días._

El tiempo pasaba y nunca lograron sacar información de dónde estuvo todos esos años, por qué escapó, por qué regresó con dos retoños, quién era el padre, cómo sucedió, para qué volvió…

_Como en cada desayuno, Molly puso el plato de Hermione al lado del de su hijo Ron, ilusionada con que esa mañana se acercaría a comer con ellos. La emoción de su regreso hizo que temporalmente se olvidaran del paquete completo que implicaría tenerla de vuelta, sólo algunos profesores hablaban en susurros de ello, sin intención de armar un segundo alboroto._

_-…Se llama "La Madriguera"._

_-¡Es un laberinto!_

_-Algo confuso, sí…_

_Todos se quedaron quietos, observando cómo Hermione entraba a la cocina con un pequeño en cada mano. Un fuerte deja vú los atrajo a todos._

_-¿Ellos son, mamá? –preguntó la niña sin dejar de mirarlos, en parte curiosa, en parte divertida._

_-Si, cariño. Chicos, señores, les presento a mis hijos: Juno y Aiden –dijo, mencionando sus nombres mientras alzaba la mano de la que estaban agarrados cada uno._

_-Hola –mencionaron los pequeños sin obtener respuesta. Provocando un ambiente más frío y mudo._

_-Me tienen miedo, mami –susurró quie__n parecía llamarse Aiden con llana tranquilidad._

_-Nos tienen miedo, cariño. Y es normal –les iba mencionando a sus hijos mientras salían rumbo al jardín._

_-¿De verdad era necesario venir?_

_-Si por mí fuera, no nos hubiéramos ido de casa, pero esto es importante y lo saben… Sólo recuerden su promesa…_

_El resto__ fueron sólo murmullos._

_

* * *

_

Millet Zabinni, de tan sólo cuatro años de edad, miraba con preocupación a sus padres. Desde la última visita de sus padrinos Draco y Mía, un tinte frágil y cansado desdibujaba sus rostros. Ellos la amaban, y no paraban de hacerlo en ningún instante, pero sabía que algo muy malo estaba pasando como para que sus primos le hubieran hecho perjurar que no los olvidaría, siendo cuando apenas comenzaba a sacar sus primeras palabras.

-Ellos están bien, mami –le susurró conciliadoramente a Pansy, queriendo comprender también lo que ese papel decía para que su mamá se hubiera puesto tan pálida.

Blaise alzó a su hija y la abrazó de forma delicada, transmitiéndole su amor incondicional. Pansy se les unió, acurrucándose entre su bebé y su esposo, repartiéndoles besos a costa de las lágrimas que irremediablemente salían de sus ojos zafiro.

Milly no apartó sus ojos de ese papel periódico. No entendía el significado de tantos símbolos. Sólo sabía que hablaban de su familia. Reconoció una foto de su casa, en otra a su madrina, a sus primos… y en una esquina estaba el abuelo de ellos, reconoció con el llanto contenido.

* * *

-No puedo engañarles, ella está muy grave… acaba de pasar a un estado vegetal inminente.

-Neville –susurró con furia-, hace unos momentos dijiste que sólo debía descansar… que…

-Que no debe recibir visitas por ningún motivo.

-¡Pero es mi esposa! ¡No me importa si yo también llego a contagiarme con lo que sea que ella tenga, sólo…!

-Yo no te estoy prohibiendo verla por tu bienestar –le espetó su compañero-, sino por el de ella. Si alguien entra a su habitación, corremos el riesgo de que muera. Así de grave está tu "esposa" –terminó con inusual sarcasmo en su voz.

Ronald Weasley se iría contra él a base de golpes de no ser porque su cuñado lo alcanzó a tiempo.

-¡Ella es mi esposa! ¡MI ESPOSA!

-Ya Ron, calma. Todos sabemos eso. Hermione y tú están casados y en espera de otro hijo…

-Nuestro primer hijo, la única hasta ahora…

-Ron… -murmuró Harry cansado.

-Yo no soy un padre para ellos, ¿por qué debía considerarlos hijos?

-Entiende… Aparentemente convivieron con su padre toda su vida, no puedes compararlo contra el año que han vivido contigo.

-Ellos son la única razón por la que Hermione se fue. Y sé que tú también has llegado a esa misma conclusión –le espetó de forma acusadora.

-Es lo más lógico, sí… pero ella buscó lo mejor para ellos. Debes entenderla, el amor por los hijos es enorme.

-Me la arrebataron. Ellos son primero, me relegaron de su vida… Sé que si ellos quieren volver de donde sea que salieron, Hermione aceptaría sin chistar.

-Ellos aceptaron tu matrimonio con su madre, no alegaron cuando los adoptaste y les pusiste el apellido Weasley, estuvieron tranquilos cuando anunciaron el próximo nacimiento de Rose… Hasta ahora ellos son los que han sido tolerantes y pacientes contigo, contrario a ti.

-Porque reconocen que su lugar no es con nosotros.

-¡Ron, basta! Tan sólo unos minutos ponte en el lugar de tus hijos, sí Ron, TUS hijos. Eran felices con sus padres muy lejos de aquí, de pronto su madre se los lleva a un lugar desconocido donde claramente no obtienen el mismo cariño y abrigo al que estaban acostumbrados. Su madre se casa, están obligados a renunciar al apellido de su padre, a ver a otro hombre como figura paterna, de pronto hay una hermanita que obtendrá toda esa atención que tú también deberías estarles dando, hay momentos y experiencias que no cuadran porque su verdadero padre no está con ellos, por lo visto están incomunicados con él, son efectivamente relegados por todos nosotros pues tampoco sentimos que cuadren aquí… ¡Y ellos son la gente madura en esta historia, por Merlín!

-¿De verdad crees que eran felices? Hermione no hubiera vuelto de ser así, no se habría casado conmigo, cambiado su apellido y el de sus hijos ¡aceptado un hijo nuestro!

-No lo entiendes…

-No, son todos ustedes los que no entienden ¡Los mellizos tienen toda la culpa! ¡La única razón por la que Hermione trabaja en San Mungo es por ellos, porque no acepta un solo knut mío para mantenerlos! ¡De no ser así, de no haber existido ellos, nosotros seríamos totalmente felices con nuestros hijos, ella hubiera estado en casa al momento del ataque, no estaría en el hospital a punto de morir, el incompetente de Neville no la estaría atendiendo, ustedes no me mirarían con lástima ni nadie dudaría de nuestro matrimonio!

* * *

_-¡Draco, basta!_

_-¡No los has olvidado!_

_-Sabes que eso es imposible… pero eso no significa que quiera volver, yo…_

_Draco Malfoy aferraba con violencia una fotografía del Trío Dorado en su primer año de Hogwarts. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, le había pedido expresamente a su esposa que se deshiciera de todo aquéllo que los vinculara con Hogwarts, con ese Trío sobretodo. Sabía que no sería fácil, ella era una persona muy sensible y lo que estaba pidiendo era más bien un milagro…_

_-Draco… lo siento, de verdad…_

_-No hice que te tiraran todos estos recuerdos sólo porque se me antojó, Mía. Entiende que ellos son mundialmente conocidos, si alguien nos vincula con eso terminarán sabiendo quiénes somos realmente; me entregarán a ellos, el hechizo de protección hacia ustedes se romperá, Voldemort sabrá la ubicación de nuestros hijos y a ti te encontrará Lucius ¿Eso quieres?_

_Ella escuchó cada palabra de su esposo con dolor. Él llevaba toda la razón y nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Inocentemente creía que era una forma de impedir que se arrepintiera de su decisión de estar a su lado…_

_-__¿Quién más vio la foto? –lo volvió a escuchar._

_-Sólo Janice y su esposo…_

_-Ahora vuelvo._

_-¡Pero ya les apliqué el Obliviate! –reaccionó ella._

_-Son magos, Mía –le dijo ufano mientras se colocaba la capa-. Eso no es suficiente._

_

* * *

_

-Sanador Xanders, toda una sorpresa volver a verlo.

-Señor Potter, es bueno saludarlo ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-¿Aún no se ha enterado? –le comentó con mayor seriedad- Es Hermione, se encuentra hospitalizada.

-¡¿Qué?! Merlín santo, la acabo de ver esta tarde salir del hospital… -Harry sólo bajó la mirada- ¿Hay algo con que pueda ayudarlo, señor Potter?

-De hecho sí… estoy buscando al sanador Evans –Xanders lo miró confuso-. Es el pediatra de los niños y quería ver si no hay mucha molestia para que se encargue de ellos un rato… Es que, verá, nosotros…

-¿No pueden con ellos? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Digamos que le hacen más caso a él que a su propio padre… -Xanders rió ante lo dicho. Aunque habían hecho creer al resto de la comunidad mágica que Juno y Aiden eran hijos consanguíneos de Ron Weasley, él no se tragaría semejante mentira.

-De hecho estaba a punto de llamarlo… Permítame unos momentos y Evans estará con nosotros en seguida.

Harry sólo afirmó con la cabeza. Observó como Xanders se alejaba de él, lanzaba una pequeña luz de su boca y se recargaba con tranquilidad en el mostrador principal del área… No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Evans se dirigía a él.

-Y Tom, el señor Potter te quiere pedir un pequeño favor… -le comunicó con una sonrisilla, acercándose.

Harry siempre se sintió inquieto por el nombre de ese sanador: Tom Evans; no Thomas, no Tommy, simplemente Tom. Alejó sus pensamientos y aceptó el saludo del sanador.

* * *

_En una última de sus misiones__, recordó cómo los profesores Dumbledore y Snape le anunciaron la aparente muerte de Draco… No podría describir mayor miedo en su vida._

_Draco y ella habían creado cierto tipo de relación entre ellos; todo comenzó como un accidente…__ Ella, al reconocer que era lo más humano que permitía a su lado, antes de cada misión le brindaba un único y casto beso en los labios, desesperada por no perder ese poco de calor que aún sabía dentro del chico. Él, queriendo quitarle un poco de su sufrimiento, la abrazaba con cariño en su regreso a la escuela; sólo por eso, en momentos de mayor debilidad, se aparecía en la cama de ella._

_Terminaron convirtiéndose en el único cable a tierra del otro. Él por afrontarse a la peor de las realidades tan joven, ella por seguirlo con alma y mente hasta el fin del mundo._

_Sólo por eso, cuando en un golpe seco Draco cayó casi sobre de ella tres noches después, se aferró desesperadamente a él. No dejó de llorar mientras lo atendía, dándole más besos que en sus meses juntos, acariciando por vez primera su rostro y murmurándole que no lo quería volver a tener lejos jamás. Sólo fue hasta el mes en que estuvo totalmente recuperado, cuando se percataron de la magnitud que tendrían las consecuencias de cualquier decisión posible._

_Se pelearon, gritaron, alejaron, lloraron y reconciliaron… __Hermione no lo dejaría irse y él tampoco pretendía hacerlo. Fue cuando decidieron planear su huída._


	4. Regateo

Mis lectores, no puedo más. Justo hoy estaba escribiendo el capítulo e iba en vistas de algo más extenso y ambicioso, pero en estos días estoy pasando por una dificultad con mi familia y recibí una impresión demasiado fuerte que me dejó en blanco por unas buenas horas... Hoy mismo (o más bien, antes de dormir) quise acabarles el capítulo... pero aparte de que la somnolencia me impide dar para más, he de decirles que la escuela me está absorbiendo mucho más que el semestre pasado, por lo que quise aprovechar este puente al máximo. Tal vez... no sé, depende más bien de qué tan efectiva sea la respuesta de su parte en cuanto a este capítulo, mañana (o más bien hoy... en un rato) les escriba el siguiente. Todo depende de ustedes, pues siempre quiero saber sus opiniones antes de comenzar a escribir algo más.

Intentando no perder la comunicación con ustedes (sinceramente planeaba subir el capítulo así sin más e irme a dormir... para despertar en unas pocas horas ¬¬...), les contestaré los reviews:

**-bigi:** Vas bien, muy bien. Una especie de profecía... sí algo así puede ser, aunque lamentablemente no tengo tantos capítulos pra explayarme a gusto, pero la trama se logrará muy bien XD. Exacto!! (^^ sé que parezco bien misteriosa cuando hablo con ustedes... pero espero que quienes me dejaron el review entiendan mis reacciones, y a los demás lectores... para mayores pistas, lean el review correspondiente ^^). Jajaja, nada más cierto... yo me mantengo por los lectores, pues es increíble ver otros puntos de vista. Una de pronto cree que el resto sigue la historia del mismo modo... y eso es una gran mentira, lo cual termina siendo muy fructífero. =S Te deberé ese fic terminado... XD Bueno tengo algunos one-shot, por si te interesa. El resto andan inconclusos =S Haré fiesta el día en que pueda meter una historia en esa página!!!, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu interés... si has leído algunas de las otras historias sin terminar, también me encantaría tu opinión, pues luego de mucho tiempo es difícil volver a agarrar el hilo de la narrativa. Sería un gran apoyo, jeje. Te cuidas mucho, nos seguimos leyendo.

**-Amia:** Así son mis historias... XD Pero wow!! deja me voy por partes. Desde que leí tu review me han asaltado muchas y maravillosas ideas... ^^ A ver, allá vamos: Bien, pero no los encontraron... aunque sí estuvieron a punto. Acerca de lo de las acciones y razones de Lucius, me imagino que te refieres a los del ataque; pues bien, más que hacerla regresar... Lucius es un egoísta en ese sentido, lo que pretendía era matarla, por el rencor de arrebatarle a su hijo y haberle dado nietos impuros... eso y también quitarla del camino para hacerse de los niños, sí. Mhmm... antes de seguir, quiero aclararte que todo lo que esté en cursiva es pasado, el resto es presente. Ahora sí, Draco la defiende y le pide no morir, bien; pero no es en esos momentos que se muda a la Madriguera, sino que eso sucedió un año atrás de esa batalla. El resto está perfecto. Hermione también trabajaba en San Mungo pero no, no les conocía todos sus secretos a esos chicos... Ella no traicionó a Draco con Ron; Draco y Hermione se separaron hace un año (luego sabremos razones) y ella volvió a la Madriguera con sus hijos, es aquí donde se encerró en su habitación; ya luego fue cuando volvió con Ron (juro que hay una gran razón de por medio XD), luego se casa, está en espera de Rose y sucede esa batalla del principio (espero no irte confundiendo, de lo contrario, me avisas!!). La supuesta muerte de Draco y todas esas impresiones, sucedieron en su último año de Hogwarts, es en ese tiempo cuando comenzarían a planear su huida, antes de que se casaran. Tranquila, para mí también serían terribles ese tipo de engaños y no, no lo hace; sabe que Draco está vivo, sí... sólo que digamos que el futuro del mundo mágico está en sus manos (bien melodramática yo XD...). El hechizo en los ojos, perfecto =D Son nietos de Lucius. Quien le decía que debía regresar con los suyos, era Draco a Hermione, instándola a que regresara con la Orden del Fénix, Harry, Ron... para alejarse de la batalla y evitar salir herida, o peor. Muchas gracias!! Me encantaría volver a recibir un review tan entusiasta!! Espero tu opinión de este chap. Te cuidas!!

Y un agradecimiento muy especial a **beautifly92**, **Melrose Cullen** y **Maring** por sus maravillosos reviews!! Según yo contesté todos, si falta alguna respuesta me avisan, por favor!! Porque soy una olvidadiza de primera, jeje.

-Procer in oriens.

P.D. A que comencé el mensaje bien extremista?? =S Por ello aclaro una vez más: **N****o abandono mis historias!!** Listo XD

* * *

**3.****- REGATEO**

-¿Cuánto pides?

-¿Perdón? –Neville miró confuso a la ahora mujer, Ginny Weasley. Su cabello increíblemente lacio ahora poseía algunas ondas rudas por dormir en cualquier superficie plana del hospital, utilizando a su larga cabellera rojiza cual mullida almohada, dadas las circunstancias.

-Sé que odias a Ron y por ello le contestas tan toscamente, pero en verdad ¿cuánto necesitas para salvar a Hermione? ¿Cuál es tu precio?

-¿Realmente crees que la estoy dejando morir por una rencilla infantil? –Neville se quedó mudo. Ella, que lo conoció más que nadie en su época estudiantil, con quien compartió su sincero y desinteresado primer amor… No, ya no reconocía a la niña de sus ojos, esa pequeña que lo conquistó con su intrepidez y energía, la joven llena de carisma y soltura…

-¡Neville! ¡Por favor, necesito de tu ayuda! ¡La vida de Hermione está en tus manos y…!

-Ginny, por todos los dioses ¡si estuviera en mis manos la salvaría! ¡Qué rayos te sucede, te desconozco!

Ginny se arrastró por la pared, dejándose caer, sin parar de llorar.

* * *

-Mamá ya tardó mucho… -mencionó Juno, desbaratando aún más sus abundantes rizos castaños.

-Tal vez por fin encontró a papá –susurró su hermano, evitando que su nueva familia los escuchase.

-Juno, Aiden –los llamó Harry- ¿Quieren ver a su madre? El doctor me dijo que ustedes pueden pasar a verla.

Los chiquillos lo observaron de forma serena, taladrándolo con sus ojos bronce… Nunca les halló el característico dorado de los ojos de Hermione, más bien parecían tener un tinte adiamantado… ciertos resquicios de plata.

-No sabrás nada –Harry despertó de su letargo, siendo recibido por las divertidas sonrisas de los niños.

-¿Q-qué?

-Nunca conocerás nuestro pasado –le decía Aiden, jugando con sus manos-. Increíble, Harry… ¿pretendías aprovecharte de la inocente ignorancia de unos niños?

-Intentar leer nuestras mentes es algo que mi madre no te perdonaría nunca –canturreó la niña.

Harry dio unos pasos atrás. Era cierto, muchos de ellos intentaron variadas veces leer sus mentes, pero sólo hallaban pensamientos triviales y juegos, recuerdos que sólo se habían formado desde que llegaron a la Madriguera…

-¿Qué nos crees, Harry? No nos subestimes, nuestros padres no son cualquier mago y bruja… Mucho menos nosotros.

-Inténtenlo de nuevo y no respondemos ante nuestros actos.

-No los reconozco…

-Nunca nos has conocido realmente. Te niegas a darte la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Quién es su padre?

-Ellos pidieron nuestro silencio y jamás los defraudamos.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio con su origen, con su vida?

-Siendo sinceros… la única razón por la que quieren conocer nuestra historia es por morbo. Nunca han estado preocupados por nuestra madre, saben que ella es muy fuerte e inteligente y que ha estado bien todos estos años…

-Les pica la curiosidad… y no es para menos, si ya reconociste el aura que nos protege.

-No, no puede ser verdad…

-Reconócelo; esta aura mágica sólo la pueden mantener nuestros padres consanguíneos… –decía Juno con una risita juguetona- ¿Creen que nuestro padre no está con nosotros, cuidándonos, resguardándonos de gente tan falsa como ustedes?

-Juno –la reprendió su hermano-. Sabemos que son gente buena. Se siente la sincera amistad que le ofrecen a nuestra madre, cómo la aman y extrañaban, cuánto la necesitaron… Pero están siendo demasiado injustos con nosotros. Nos siguen temiendo, lo que causa mucha risa; pretenden maltratarnos, excluirnos de SU mundo porque temen que nosotros hagamos lo mismo: desterrarlos de la vida de mamá… ¡pero ustedes solitos ya lo hacen!

-¡Harry! –los chicos callaron; el aludido miró hacia atrás para recibir a su esposa en brazos.

-Ginny… -la chica observó por vez primera a los niños- mamá no está muriendo, esto es normal.

-No es la primera vez que mamá intenta encontrarlo…

-¿De qué hablan?

-De nuestro padre.

-Pero… ustedes me acaban de decir que su padre sigue con ustedes.

-No en cuerpo, tenemos prohibido comunicarnos con él… sólo en mente. Papá activó una maldición sobre nosotros y nuestra madre para protegernos…

-¿Maldición? –les interrumpió Ginny- ¡¿Su padre los maldijo?!

-No. Nosotros ya estamos malditos y por ser descendientes directos de ellos… a nuestros papás también les afecta esta maldición. Lo único que hizo papá fue dejar de resguardar este poder el día en que nos separamos, sólo así nuestra magia deja huella y él sabría que seguimos bien.

-Lo que mamá busca es el alma de mi papá.

-¿Está muerto?

-No… -Juno reflexionó un momento- Cuando nosotros nacimos, nos llevamos un trozo de alma de nuestros padres. Esto no les afecta siempre y cuando estén con nosotros, pues la pieza faltante se mantiene cerca de ellos en un entorno de mucho amor… Ahora que papá está lejos…

-Niños, si se refieren a las constantes recaídas de Hermione…

-Ninguna fue por el embarazo, ni la anemia que insiste Molly, ni el estrés del trabajo… Mamá sólo halló excusas para… "desmayarse a gusto".

-Si lo que dicen es cierto –comenzó Harry-, parece ser que separarse de su padre trajo más problemas… ¿qué razón tuvieron para separarse, entonces?

-Eran infelices ¿cierto? Hermione, tan terca como la conozco, intenta tener una separación normal de su padre… pero hay muchos inconvenientes y…

-Ginevra ¡¿que no has escuchado nada de lo que hemos dicho?! –Ginny se sonrojó e inconscientemente se colocó tras su esposo- No nos alejamos de él por eso –les decía Juno de forma agresiva-. Mis padres se aman ¡¿entiendes?! Si te pones a pensar un poco, la mayor prueba es que mi papá está pagando los platos rotos; y si mamá quisiera separarse de él, por muy "infeliz" que la hubiera hecho, ella nunca dejaría sufriendo a una persona. Y mi mamá, ella pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con nosotros, cuando le hacemos recordar a papá.

-Ustedes se parecen a Hermione y a nadie m…

Juno y Aiden sonrieron y, cual espejismo, Ginny y Harry observaron en un parpadeo los ojos grises de los niños… momento ¡¿grises?! Quisieron revisar mejor, pero su color seguía siendo el mismo castaño claro… ¿Qué acaso…?

-Nos parecemos a papá –declararon con simpleza.

* * *

-¿Y los niños?

-Los recibo en la tarde –mencionó Evans distraído.

-No seas tan duro con ellos…

-Saben la magnitud del problema y siguen sin acostumbrarse a ellos… Y con Hermione en deplorable estado…

-¿Crees que lo sepan?

-No. Siguen siendo niños, Xanders. Por muy especiales que sean, aún tienen la idea infantil de que sus padres estarán con ellos por la eternidad. Pero es mejor así –susurró lo último para sí mismo.

-Evans, te estás muriendo ¡ahora también Hermione! ¿No me digas que piensan dejarlos con los Weasley? ¡Los odian! Cuando se enteren de lo que realmente representan los niños… tantas cosas les van a hacer… y más indefensos.

-Ellos, sí así lo prefieren, les ganarían fácilmente.

-Ellos siguen siendo niños, Evans –le reiteró.

* * *

_La pequeña __jugaba con el agua de la fuente. Entrecerrando sus ojos para disfrutar el contacto de las gotitas en su rostro; alzando las manos en alto con un puñado de ese chorro cristalino._

_-¡Juno!_

_La niña seguía sosteniendo ese mar fresco entre sus manos._

_-¿Cariño? ¡Ven, debemos irnos!_

_Hermione buscaba a su pequeña traviesa en el enorme jardín de la casa. Acababa de pillar a su hijo entre los arbustos y su padre se encargaba de él en esos momentos. Escuchó sus risillas cerca de la fuente._

_-Mi vida…_

_Se quedó muda. De las pequeñas palmas de su bebé salían manantiales claros de agua._

_

* * *

_

-Sanador Evans, aquí le traigo a los niños… de verdad agradecemos su apoyo en estos momentos. No sabría cómo…

-No se preocupe, señora Potter, es un placer ser de ayuda. ¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarla?

-¡Oh, no, no! Gracias de nuevo –la mujer se retiró del despacho, dejando a los mellizos con el sanador.

-Mamá no despierta… ya me está preocupando –susurró Juno con el rostro descompuesto.

-Tranquila, pequeña… tu mamá es fuerte.

-Quiero ir con ella… -sollozó Aiden. Las lágrimas límpidas y constantes caían de los ojos plata del niño. Con asombro, Evans se dio cuenta del cambio.

-Aiden… tus ojos…

Juno observó a su hermano con horror.

-Eso sólo significa una cosa… ¡¡¡No, Merlín santo, por favor no!!! –la niña no soportó más y se fue a los brazos de Evans, queriendo hallar resguardo.

-Mi mami no, no ella… mi mami noo… -repetía Aiden una y otra vez, con el nudo en la garganta y la vista nublada.

Evans sólo atinó a sostener a los niños con fuerza. Acuclillado frente a ellos, rodeándolos a cada uno con un brazo, acercándolos a su pecho para hacerlos sentir protegidos.

Evans también reconocía el significado. Hermione era quien soportaba el hechizo de los ojos de ellos, por lo que verlo inactivo… no auguraba nada bueno.

-Tranquilos… -les susurraba Evans, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos grises- Estoy aquí, tranquilos…

-_Estoy aquí_ –se escuchó al mismo tiempo en una habitación lejana a la oficina; donde una mujer morena con abundantes rizos castaños se aferraba débilmente a las sábanas de la cama del hospital- _Estoy aquí…_

-Tranquilos.

Draco Malfoy no pudo soportar por más tiempo el hechizo. La debilidad de Hermione le golpeaba directamente. Sus piernas se debilitaron y tuvo que arrodillarse para evitar el mareo, aún con los niños pegados a su cuerpo.

La pálida piel del rubio se había vuelto cetrina, con un notorio tinte ceniciento… Estaba perdiendo la conciencia… no, no podía…

-T-tranqui…

-¡¡Papá!! –reaccionaron los niños al reconocer a su padre tirado en el suelo…

-_E-Estoy… aq-aq…_

-_¡Emergencia en la habitación 53! ¡El paciente ha perdido signos vitales!_

-Papi no…

Los niños se aferraron a su padre y pensando fervientemente en su madre, la sintieron cerca de ellos. Con un poderoso estruendo, los tres desaparecieron del despacho.

-_¡Sanador! ¡La paciente del 53 ha desaparecido!_


	5. Depresión

******AÑOS se quedaron mis historias en un perpetuo Continuará...**

******La vida me alejó de este mundo =S pero bien, ante tanto tiempo desperdiciado, creo que la mejor manera de volver es re-presentándome =)**

******Procer in oriens, mexicana, ávida lectora y científica... más otras cuantas mañas ^^**

******He vuelto y con varias actualizaciones =D Tarde o temprano, estas historias deben terminarse =)**

******Espero y sea de su agrado, antiguas/nuevas lectoras! =D y lectores, de haberlos =)**

******Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad de regreso!**

**- Procer in oriens.**

* * *

**4.- DEPRESIÓN**

_La muerte es de las magias más poderosas alguna vez conocidas por nuestra raza. Junto al nacimiento y al amor, representa un gran misterio… para nosotros… para los muggles… para cualquier razón._

_Hemos logrado matar con nuestra magia, más nunca devolver vida. Ha podido recrearse el contenido de una fuerte pasión con el Amortentia, pero ¿cuándo se ha visto recrear el amor de una madre por su hijo? Está en nuestras manos manipularnos los unos a los otros… y sólo por evitar los frustrados intentos de manejar a la naturaleza misma. El tiempo y el espacio no dan tregua ante la profanación de sus territorios._

_Nuestro poder, si no crea destrucción, da falsas esperanzas. Nos envuelve en una realidad fantasiosa. Magos y brujas terminamos siendo humanos, nada más que eso._

* * *

Si no mal recordaba… el día en que Hermione desapareció de Hogwarts fue la misma tarde en que se pelearon por su loca idea de apoyar a Malfoy.

Meses atrás había estado con ella, cargando a cuestas una infructuosa relación, por demás insólita e inútil; a tiempo decidieron detener eso para no perder su amistad, aunque (y él nunca, NUNCA sería capaz de confesarlo) regresar a la relación de amigos sólo provocaba volver a verla como algo que deseaba a su lado… a sabiendas de que cuando lo tuviera ya no le interesaría en lo absoluto, al contrario, lo sentirían un estorbo haciéndose que ambos se incomodasen… ¿Que cómo lo sabía? no en vano convenció a Hermione de intentarlo al menos unas tres veces.

Eso sucedió antes de que ella huyera, el mismo día en que Malfoy se escapó de las autoridades por cargos altamente graves. Representantes del Ministerio, aurores y dos dementores habían ingresado Hogwarts con la única intención de llevárselo… Nunca lo encontraron. Seguían sin hacerlo.

Intentaron comunicarse con ella. Sus lechuzas siempre regresaban con la carta cerrada, sus patronus volvían silenciosos… no daba señales de vida y Harry y él se desesperaban cada vez más. La boda de su amigo con su hermana se relegaba una y otra vez; Ginny estaba a punto de abandonarlos con la paciencia agotada… Jamás nadie se enteró que la menor de los Weasley buscó atención por seis largos meses en brazos ajenos… pertenecientes al futuro director general de San Mungo. Tiempo después ella misma lo abandonó ante la cruda realidad de estar usándolo; ya no quería darse ese lujo con el que siempre le brindó apoyo… a ella, a su prometido, a su hermano, a su amiga, a su familia.

Luego de tres años se celebró la boda de ellos, haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva con el beso que selló su matrimonio; esa misma noche Ron terminó enredado entre las sábanas de una peculiar rubia… era la forma tradicional de celebrar una boda, según tenía entendido por parte de películas muggles.

Fue un año ideal para todos, Harry y Ginny esperaban a su primer hijo, Ron y Luna se habían comprometido, Neville seguía escalando peldaños en su trabajo… No es que se hubieran olvidado de la chica, sino que sus cuerpos debían acostumbrarse al cambio, concientizando que sus recuerdos quedaban en el pasado, no más. Por mera costumbre, cada 19 de septiembre los chicos se reunían para enviar sus respectivos regalos y cartas de cumpleaños a su vieja amiga… Con el pasar de los días lo reconocieron como algo simbólico, centrándose en una Hermione del pasado, olvidándose muy pronto en la del presente.

…Ese 19 de septiembre, justo una semana después de tal acto, cada una de sus lechuzas volvió con un pequeño pergamino que repetía el mismo maldito mensaje: "_Estoy bien_".

Nunca nada volvió a ser igual.

* * *

_Año con año, su esposa recibía siempre felicitaciones por su día de parte de sus viejos compañeros. Ella se partía en dos, agobiada entre los recuerdos que precisamente ese día la atacaban con remordimientos de por medio y su felicidad constante junto a él y sus hijos, más el cansancio de salir triunfante en la batalla diaria._

_Draco no le podía dar mejor vida. Él prófugo, ella como blanco para un asesinato y amenazados sus pequeños con ser alejados de ellos… No podía resistirlo. Aún recuerda que, cargando a Aiden y viendo con disimulo a todas esas lechuzas sobre la mesa del comedor, le comentó casualmente "Tal vez algún día, Mía… Y no tienes por qué hacerlos esperar". Lo siguiente que vio fue a su mujer tomar por primera vez los paquetes y a cambio colocar una pequeña nota en cada lechuza._

_Mientras observaban a las aves alejarse, él le espetó gruñón: "Con una bastaba". "Lo sé", contestó ella con un abrazo y un beso._

* * *

_El matrimonio Zabinni se encontraba con sus ahijados e hija en el salón principal, jugando y distrayéndolos de la verdad. Los mellizos acababan de cumplir cuatro años y sus poderes ya se habían hecho notorios. No sólo eran mago y bruja, sino descendientes directos de Voldemort… sus nietos, para ser más exactos._

_Draco y Hermione casi se cayeron de bruces cuando lo supieron. Era imposible… tan sólo nombrar el hecho ya acarreaba problemas. Draco se ausentó semanas, Hermione cayó enferma; por fin comenzaban a comprender el poder de sus hijos._

_Al parecer, al minuto del nacimiento los bebés se apropiaron de un pedazo de alma de sus padres. Dada la naturaleza de su ascendencia tenía lógica; se podría decir que aquellos consanguíneos al antiguo Tom Riddle carecían de un alma completa, por la falta de la misma que tenía dicho personaje. Si el sucesor se desenvolvía en el mismo ambiente que el Lord, no habría problema, pero si dicho entorno era sucumbido por el cariño y el amor, sus organismos tendrían la necesidad de la pieza faltante, por lo que sus niños crearon un alma a partir de las de ellos._

_Estaban malditos; si no con seguir los pasos de su abuelo paterno, tal vez con la muerte… Draco y Hermione no terminaban por descifrarlo._

_Pansy y Blaise eran una ayuda constante. Tuvieron que reconocer a todas luces que ni los propios niños podrían tener la tan ansiada vida normal que sus padres pretendían para ellos. Se vieron en la necesidad de alejarlos del resto; en el mundo muggle llamaban demasiado la atención ante la falta de control sobre ellos mismos y su esencia, en el mundo mágico, aparte de que sería peligroso vincularlos con ellos, también llamarían la atención por su inusual capacidad… y si se enteraban de quiénes eran realmente… ningún adulto deseaba realmente seguir el curso de esos pensamientos._

_Para bien o para mal, los niños eran protegidos por el poder del mismo Voldemort. El Lord no sabía de su relación con ellos, ni había notado el cambio en su aura… la joven pareja se encargaba de eso. Draco comprendió que toda la familia estaba rodeada con dicho "escudo"… él por ser primogénito del Lord, sus hijos al llevarlo en la sangre y su esposa por estar emparentada con ellos y ser la señora "Malfoy"… ¿o habría de decir… Riddle? Mía no lo aguantó por mucho tiempo; las pesadillas, decaídas, amenazas, visiones… Increíblemente Juno y Aiden lo soportaban con llana calma y era lo que más pavor le daba a la joven. Podía comprenderlo de su esposo dada su infancia, vida, carácter y madurez… pero no, no a sus hijos, de sus pequeños jamás si las circunstancias eran otras._

_Draco y Blaise al final lograron aplacar la magia negra que expulsaba la familia del primero._

…"_Años de investigación para tan poca cosa", recordaba cómo un frustrado Draco le decía cada que estaban solos. Porque sí, efectivamente el eterno objetivo de su amigo sería el bienestar de su familia. Muchas veces se sintieron en el limbo, pero los Zabinni admiraban la fortaleza de sus amigos, el fuerte sentimiento que los enlazaba, la convicción e incluso terquedad con la que se mantenían altivos; la fiereza y frialdad con la que siempre luchaban y el infinito amor y cuidado que les brindaban a sus hijos. Después de todo eran una familia, y una feliz._

_Al punto en que Aiden y Juno estaban por cumplir los cinco, muy pocas cosas sabían los adultos de la solución… y el nombre de Harry Potter se hallaba presente en esas ideas cortadas. Tenían que volver a su mundo, enderezar la bifurcación que ellos crearon al momento de juntarse y hacer que el mundo conociera a los nietos del Lord… Merlín, referirlo provocaba una vista tan bizarra…_

_Volver. Pero no todos podían hacerlo… o al menos no con su misma apariencia._

* * *

Tan ausente del resto como siempre, Luna Lovegood regaba los tulipanes de su pequeño patio, ésos que Ronald había plantado en el tiempo que vivieron juntos. Tarareaba una cancioncilla acerca de pitchies que su padre le cantaba de niña… ¡ah!, es que los pitchies eran criaturitas en forma de libélula que rodeaban al amor, es por eso que la recordaba cada mañana, en su cama, en el jardín, ante el espejo, en su collar de corchos o en sus aretes con el estampado de una fotografía en la Madriguera con toda la familia junta… Porque sabe que todo ese tiempo estuvo sinceramente colmado de amor.

-Maravillosos viejos tiempos… -susurró con infinita dulzura mientras sostenía con delicadeza uno de sus tulipanes rojos, besándolo en el acto.

Hacía dos años de eso. Hacía dos años que Hermione dio muestras de vida, hacía uno que la misma chica volvió junto a… dos "bastardos", como les llamó Ginny una sola vez antes de que su madre le lanzara un hechizo mocomurciélago sobre su boca y, mucho más tranquila, le instara a Hermione a sentarse al lado de su Ronnie, alabando el buen parecido de sus hijos… Luna negó con la cabeza. Para todos sin excepción, hablar de esos pequeños era como tragar vidrio; dolía.

Siete meses después se celebró la boda de Ron y Hermione. En la misma fecha en que él y Luna tenían planeado casarse, con los mismos preparativos, las mismas mesas, carpas, sillas, la misma comida… su mismo vestido. Al menos Ronald tuvo el detalle de dejarle su anillo de compromiso; ese día ella con una sonrisa le dijo que los damptons le habían confesado que no era su destino unirse a él, sino que esta historia debía pasar en el intermedio hasta que Hermione regresara y que estaba muy feliz de haber sido útil para ellos… En realidad fueron los cirscons y no los damptons quienes le dijeron eso, además de otras cosas, pero no quiso agobiar a Ron con eso.

Jamás estuvo molesta con la ex-gryffindor. Fue más grande el alivio de saberla de vuelta y a salvo, era más grande su amistad.

Con su perdurable sonrisa instalada en esos delgados labios, recordó las últimas palabras de Ronald: "_En la otra vida, Loony_".

-En la otra y en ésta –susurró, regando los tulipanes de su pequeño patio.

* * *

Aiden y Juno aún recuerdan el día en que dejaron su casa. Sus padres les contaron que era necesario que conocieran a unas personas, amigos de mamá. Con tono conciliador, su padre les instó a irse, diciéndoles que él estaría bien. Rompió el hechizo que escondía su aura y les dijo que siempre que los necesitara él estaría ahí, que los seguiría cuidando, que los amaba. Tardaron al menos dos horas en despedirse.

Según entendieron, era necesario separarse. Mamá tenía que volver con esas personas y era conveniente que ellos la acompañaran, para cuidarla. Su papá se quedó encargado con sus tíos Blaise y Pansy, y con su padrino Snape.

No querían irse, pero su papá les decía que era lo mejor, que confiaran en ellos… pero su mamá no paraba de llorar, su papá estaba más pálido de lo normal, sus tíos mostraban frágiles sonrisas y su padrino no había ido a despedirlos.

Le prometieron a su papá hacer todo lo posible por curarse y volver.

…Pero Draco no estaba resistiendo la distancia. Su alma partida le exigía tener cerca a los niños y él, presto, hizo caso.

Después de tres discusiones con Blaise, cuatro intentos frustrados y mes y medio, se presentó en San Mungo como sanador con especialidad en venenos y maldiciones, su antigua profesión.

Era el mejor de su clase, nadie podía negar aquello, por lo que fue rápidamente aceptado (con la ayuda del pequeño Thomas y su intoxicación intencionada con jugo de hiedra venenosa…). Era exigente, frío, orgulloso, solitario; temido y admirado en partes iguales.

Al enterarse de la residencia de Hermione en el mismo hospital, presentó inmediatamente sus servicios de pediatra, logrando encargarse de sus hijos… de hecho, eran los únicos niños a los que aceptaba atender.

Durante las noches, Blaise y él se encontraban en el Círculo Oscuro, Draco como la mano derecho del Señor Tenebroso. Aborrecía a los muggles. Sus creencias no habían podido cambiar, seguía creyendo en la distinción de clases, pero tampoco estaba del lado de su "padre", no cuando él pretendía arrebatarle a su familia. Su única intención de estar dentro era no dejar ningún hueco en su objetivo, el Lord de algo le debería de servir.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que no está?

-Lo lamentamos, Señor Weasley, pero ni siquiera nosotros tenemos explicación de eso…

-¡Estaba con ustedes, maldita sea! ¡No puede desaparecer así sin más!

-¡Ron! –le interrumpieron- Los niños tampoco están… -al pelirrojo se le estaba cayendo el mundo encima. Se quedó sin habla algunos minutos ¿Acaso Hermione se habrá ido… de nuevo? No, imposible, ni siquiera había despertado, era un vegetal, estaba en estado de coma… ¿pero entonces qué…?

-¿Y el sanador Evans? –escuchó a Harry preguntar.

-No lo saben… algunas enfermeras dicen que de pronto escucharon a los niños gritar por su papá y su mamá, luego una explosión.

-¿Acaso él se los llevó?

-Tal vez… pero no le hallo lógica… hay algunas gotas de sangre en el despacho del sanador –agregó Ginny en un susurro.

-¿De quién?

-Siguen investigando, pero ya no me dejan pasar para allá.

-Harry, estoy seguro que Evans no tiene malas intenciones para con los niños… él los adora, tú mismo eres testigo de eso. Y siempre se llevó bien con Hermione –fue Longbottom quien interrumpió.

-Neville no me puedes evitar sospechar de tu sanador; aunque lo que dijiste sea cierto, mis sobrinos están desaparecidos, mi amiga también ¿qué es esto? ¿meras coincidencias?

-No existen las coincidencias, Harry.

Luna ingresó a la habitación, quitándose su abrigo tejido con estambre multicolor, sacudiendo su larga cabellera de la nieve que le había caído en el camino.

-Vine apenas me enteré –susurró con su apacible voz.

-¿Apenas te enteraste? ¿Pero quién…?

-Yo le avisé –habló por fin Ron, sin aún levantar la vista del suelo- Trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios, es una Inefable… Tal vez… tal vez pueda ayudarnos –intentó justificarse, algo incómodo.

-Y haré lo que pueda –secundó el comentario del pelirrojo con una afable sonrisa.

* * *

Apenas sentía el aire en sus pulmones…

Su cuerpo entero temblaba ante espasmos frenéticos y dolorosos…

La boca seca… la saliva espesa… los ojos rojos… la voz quebrada… con respiración escabrosa…

-¡Mami! –escuchó a lo lejos… ¿o no?

-¡Mami!

Apenas hubo tiempo para un único soplo, apenas la energía alcanzó para abrir los ojos y en una instantánea resguardar en su destrozado corazón la imagen perpetua de su familia. Un pequeño a cada lado de su esposo… lamentablemente los tres con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y miedo.

-Mía… por favor, resiste… -abrió la boca- ¡No! No hables…

Lo intentó, de verdad que sí; trató de simplemente brindarles una apaciguadora sonrisa… trató de tener el semblante enérgico de siempre para que sus pequeños abandonaran ese rictus asustadizo.

Draco y Hermione procuraron compartir una mirada exclusiva a su reencuentro; intentaron obviar las magulladuras, el suelo frío y el polvo que los cubría enteramente.

Estaban juntos… y por los estallidos de aparición a lo lejos, su reunión no duraría mucho tiempo más.


End file.
